A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Christmas tree stands, more specifically, a table that acts as a stand to support a Christmas tree and of which elevates the Christmas tree.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with Christmas tree stands. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a Christmas tree stand supporting table that includes a power strip inside of the table for powering the Christmas tree lights.
The Baumgartner patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,926) discloses a stand having a readily adjustable trunk holder that can be adjusted to move the tree to the desired vertical the tabletop has an opening from which the base of the tree extends there through.
The Solak Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0169865) discloses a stand for supporting a Christmas tree that has a train track along the perimeter of the base for supporting the Christmas tree. However, the tree stand does not resemble a table having an opening in the top for the base to pass through.
The Chapin patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,618) discloses a way to display a working model railroad train set traveling around a Christmas tree. However, the display does not resemble a table with a box support that hides the base of the Christmas tree and the Christmas tree stand.
The Sofy et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,633) discloses a rigid decorative shell for surrounding a display stand that holds an upstanding element such as a Christmas tree or a display pole. However, the Christmas tree stand does not resemble a table with a box support that encloses both a Christmas tree base or the Christmas tree stand.
The Rakes patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,496) discloses a display stand which has a train the encircles around the tree. Again, there is no table that supports the Christmas tree or stand.
The Eason patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,943,659) discloses an elevated Christmas tree supporting stand. However, the supporting stand does not resemble a table having a tabletop with a hole about the middle from which a Christmas tree passes.
The De Carlo patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,529) discloses a raised supporting stand that is used with a Christmas tree. Again, the supporting stand does not resemble a table having a circular table top with a hole about the middle for the Christmas tree to pass through, and of which includes a box support for containing the Christmas tree stand and a power strip for providing electrical access to the Christmas tree lights.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a Christmas tree supporting table that provides for the advantages of the Christmas tree supporting table. In this regard, the Christmas tree supporting table departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.